Parentage: ‘AMIECH1702’ is an intergeneric hybrid seedling selection resulting from the controlled pollination of an unnamed Echeveria lilacina plant (not patented), the seed parent, with an unnamed Pachyphytum oviferum plant (not patented), the pollen parent. The crossing was made by the inventor in the spring of 2011 at a commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. In the summer of 2012, one seedling was observed which exhibited unique growth and foliage characteristics. The seedling was isolated for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘AMIECH1702’ was selected for commercialization.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘AMIECH1702’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in the summer of 2013 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.